


【卜星】点梗1.0

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【卜星】点梗1.0

夏日的闷热就算是开着冷气也治不了。朱星杰大敞着浴衣，头发还湿漉漉紧贴后颈。  
说实话他在家一向随意，要不是卜凡突然来找自己，顶多也就套个内裤。

“不知道你今天要来，家里没收拾有点乱。”  
朱星杰从冰箱拿出罐啤酒扔给对坐的男人，转头掰开了拉环自顾自喝着看电视。  
“……”卜凡没接话，只是抬眸盯着撩人毫不自知的小野猫，视线像是舌头在对方的身体上下舔舐。  
手臂撑着椅背的动作导致大片雪白肌肤裸露在外，未干的发梢滴下的水珠顺着胸口线条浸没在棉质浴衣。留下的水痕似乎在诱惑着别人去舔净。  
卜凡只觉得下腹一阵发热，呼吸也不免加重了起来。朱星杰奇怪地转头看他也丝毫没收敛自己如狼似虎的目光。这次的拜访本意显而易见。

双臂被反绑在背后只能扭动腰肢，胸前悄然挺立的两粒在挣扎中一遍遍主动送到卜凡面前。一手抓稳了想逃离自己的身子，一边薅住还潮湿的头发强迫朱星杰后仰露出脆弱的脖颈，垂头含住因为害怕而上下滚动的小小喉结，舌尖没轻重的挑逗逼出带着哭腔的低吟。  
朱星杰紧闭着眼睛不敢对上卜凡的视线，天生的白皙皮肤轻易就染上漂亮的绯红。  
他跨坐在卜凡腿间被压制地动弹不得，双臀间的炙热硬挺顶得眼角都泛出羞耻泪水。

这个体位能进得很深，卜凡故意用肿胀的顶端打着圈去磨被蹭开的湿润入口。贪婪的小嘴一经顶弄就开合着想吞下更多，但往往只含住了头部就被强行拔开。  
他一向脸皮薄，害臊地把脑袋埋进卜凡颈窝，耳朵尖红得像滴血，呜咽着闷哼祈求能进来更多。

卜凡的尺寸和身形成正比，当他托起对方的两瓣臀对准自己时，怀里的朱星杰还是控制不住害怕起来。  
“不，不要…”声音都在颤抖，紧抵在入口处的滚烫性器像是扼住了他的咽喉，朱星杰甚至不敢大口喘气，死死抱着对方宽阔的肩膀拼死抵抗。  
“听话，放松点。”卜凡安抚着，却依旧坚定地把不停挣扎的朱星杰往下摁。修剪圆润的指甲在宽阔的背部留下抓痕，软嫩的穴口还没吞进一半顶端，大张着的小嘴只剩求饶了。  
肉穴的每一层褶皱都被缓慢撑开到极限，失去血色紧紧包裹住还在深入的粗大阴茎，臀缝都被压出一个凹陷。  
剧烈的饱胀感让他难受地生理泪水积满了眼眶，滚烫的肉茎破开层层肉壁有一种快顶穿肠道的错觉。  
朱星杰睁大眼睛不住求饶，泪水吧嗒吧嗒流个不停。  
“轻点，求你了…”他用肉乎乎的拳头胡乱捶打着还在乱来的卜凡，但像被抽离了所有力气根本就是隔靴挠痒。  
卜凡也被夹得难受，紧致的穴口箍着冠状沟就无法再深入一寸。偏偏敏感的内壁又像无数张小嘴吮吸地自己格外舒爽。  
最终实在被逼得失去耐心便抱稳了小家伙的窄腰狠心往前拱了拱，顶端成功碾过对方体内的栗状突起。朱星杰尖叫的同时又发出高昂的呻吟，腿一软直接倒在卜凡身上，利用体重将体内骇人的肉茎吞进大半，肉壁疯狂缠上入侵物绞紧，卜凡再也忍不住一个顶弄把自己全然捅进小家伙的体内，朱星杰哭叫着直接被送上了高潮。  
缓过神来的朱星杰没有力气再做任何反抗，像个被捅穿的性爱娃娃任由卜凡掌控自己，颠弄着换着花样折腾着已经学会主动绞弄的肉穴。

卜凡轻轻扣弄怀里人被自己顶起的小肚脐，一边抱着已经完全失去反抗能力的朱星杰耳边吹气，见他还没有反应直接抱起小家伙，朱星杰意识朦胧无意识抱紧对方生怕自己掉下来，但同时那根骇人的入侵物又进到了恐怖的深度。  
朱星杰被操的头皮发麻，那根巨物仿佛在顶撞着自己的胃部，竟然有一种呕吐的欲望。

“还没射进来已经怀上了？”卜凡笑着调侃，同时又重顶几下，非把小家伙的眼球都顶地翻白才在深处射出浓稠的白精。

好不容易开荤的卜凡自然不会轻易放过朱星杰，抽出半软的阴茎把他抱到墙边想再要一次，小家伙吓得脸色苍白差点昏死过去。  
“要坏了，放过我吧…”小家伙哭得上气不接下气，卜凡自然也心疼，但欲望又远远没有得到解决。  
抬起了朱星杰本就合不拢的腿赫然发现那张小嘴已经肿胀鼓翻，因为双腿大开的姿势熟红色肉穴中白浊一点点涌出来。

视线流连于被操坏的肉穴和腿根，脑子里便有了新想法。  
抱起浑身无力的朱星杰扔进被褥，经过刚才一番剧烈运动卜凡嫌衬衣碍事也就脱了衣服，暴露出一身汗汵汵锻炼得体的好身材。  
而另一边朱星杰被操到腿软，想爬都爬不开。抓过两只粉嫩的脚踝就被拖到卜凡身前，滚烫炽热的粗大肉茎塞进了在刚才的性爱中已经有些磨红的娇嫩腿根便大开大合模仿交媾频率抽插起来，肉穴下方腿部正好有一块小小空隙。虽说没再次进入但还是在顶撞中不断碾过鼓起的穴口，把周遭白精与淫水的混合液体打出黏糊糊的泡沫。

朱星杰紧揪着床单，一遍遍因为对方动作用力过猛而被顶到床头，又被重新托住屁股扯回来迎接新一轮撞击。  
时间久了虽然逃过了肉穴被过度使用的一劫但双腿间也被折磨地火辣辣的疼。  
卜凡看着对方紧蹙的眉头，闭着的双眼似是又涌出泪水，便俯身用口唇亲吻安抚着朱星杰眼皮上的小痣。


End file.
